Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wireless transmission device and a wireless transmission method, and in particular, to a wireless transmission device and a wireless transmission method by which wireless transmission in ASK modulation mode and BPSK modulation mode is performed.
Background Art
In recent years, specified low power wireless communication using 300 MHz to 900 MHz electromagnetic waves, known as the sub-giga range, are widely used in wireless communication. In specified low power wireless communication, a code spreading technique defined according to the IEEE 802.15.4k standard, for example, is used in order to extend transmission distance, and as a modulation mode, phase shift keying (PSK) such as binary phase shift keying (BPSK) is used. Amplitude shift keying (ASK) is used by which modulation and demodulation of a simple circuit can be performed. Wireless devices that have a modulation means that can handle both PSK and ASK modulation modes have been conceived of (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-200930, for example).